naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tail_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Pegasus Kōga
Pegasus Kōga is the main protagonist of Saint Seiya Omega. He is the of Bronze Saint of the Pegasus constellation, being known as the "God-Slayer" for defeating gods like Abzu and Saturn. Kōga can use the element of Light but his real Cosmo element is Darkness. After Abzu's defeat, Kōga's true Cosmo element is Light again. Profile and Stats Background Physical Appearance Kōga is a lean young man of average height with fair skin, dark red spiky hair, and average brown eyes. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears a white sweater with red sleeves, blue jeans, and red and white shoes. Personality Kōga is stubborn, impulsive and reckless in nature, and has a quick temper when provoked to a fight. He is sometimes immature, as to making jokes about certain situations. During battle, Kōga is very serious and always gets back up if he's beaten down by his enemy. He hates to lose, so he is always struggling, despite having a big heart. Kōga never gives up and protects his friends, family and loved ones, no matter what happens to himself; he is very sentimental, but doesn't want to show it in public. At first he had a strong rebellious spirit, but also has a sharp understanding of most any given situation, making him a good leader. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: As with his elemental Cosmo, Kōga is able to control, generate and manipulate the element of light. Atom Manipulation and Destruction: Like all Saints and Gods, Kōga can manipulate the atoms around him, as well as using them to bypass the durability of his opponents by hitting the atoms at a specific target. Flight: With the crystal-like wings on the back of his cloth, Kōga gains the ability of flight, being able to float in midair, travel at extreme distances, even granting him total manuverability for aerial combat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kōga is a very proficient unarmed combatant, capable of packing powerful punches, elbows, kicks, grapples, and even headbutts in battle; he is skilled enough to fight on par with master combatants of, or above his caliber for a considerable amount of time. He also uses his Light elemental Cosmo to enhance the strength of his blows with great effect. Immense Strength: Kōga has shown on various times to possess a high degree of physical strength, enough for him to lift objects at Class 100+, while dealing physical blows from at least Class EJ. Immense Speed: Kōga is very fast and quick, capable of moving from High Hypersonic to FTL speeds to close great distances in the blink of an eye and keep up with high-speed opponents. Enhanced Reflexes: Kōga possess fast reflexes, having been able to dodge attacks from many Silver Saints, Eden, Ionia, Amor, Abzu, and most recently, attacks from the Pallasites and Saturn. Immense Durability: Kōga has shown to be extremely durable, capable of withstanding attacks from Superhuman to Small Island level. He has tanked continual, deadly assaults from adversaries and kept fighting. He also withstood falls from great heights, explosions, and even exposure to dangerous temperatures. Enhanced Endurance: Kōga's physical endurance was very high, as he continued fighting effectively after taking many injuries, and can survive attacks that would easily kill average Bronze and Silver Saints. Keen Intellect: Despite being headstrong and straightforward, Kōga has shown on numerous of battles to possess an average level of keen intellect. Attack Negation: Like all Saints and Gods, Kōga can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once though observing the components of the attack). Vast Cosmo Power: While only a Bronze Saint, Kōga has been noted to have vastly immense levels of Comso energy, well beyond average Bronze and Silver Saints. His Cosmo is blue in color. *'Seventh Sense': *'Omega Cosmo': Techniques Pegasus Senkō Ken (English TV: Pegasus Flash Fist): Kōga gathers his light Cosmo into his fist and then punches his opponent with the charged energy; the impact lets out a blinding flash of light to blind his opponents. A technique developed by Kōga himself during his fight with Ryūhō after the Dragon Saint pushed him to fire up his Cosmo. Pegasus Ryūsei Ken (English TV: Pegasus Meteor Fist): Kōga performs hundreds of punches at the same time which makes it look like small meteors. As Seiya's signature technique, Kōga first witnessed Seiya using it as a baby, and would learn this technique the first time he donned the Pegasus Cloth, instinctively performing it after seeing a vision of Seiya telling him to burn his Cosmo. Kōga has problems using this technique until Geki's words about how Seiya never giving up helped him to stand back up. Pegasus Rolling Crush: A new technique learned by Kōga, he first immobilize his target physically then form a hurricane of light while rising through the air and then dropping his target on the head. Pegasus Sui Sei Ken (English TV: Pegasus Comet Fist): Kōga charges up his light Cosmo in his right hand and create a powerful homing ray of pure light. Kōga used it during his fight with Capricorn Ionia after he awakened to his 7th sense. Transformations Super Saint Mode: An ancient ability that only certain Saints can achieve by awakening their inner Cosmo. * Equipment Pegasus New Cloth: Kōga's Bronze Cloth that he uses in battle, which bears the Pegasus constellation. With it, he mostly wears silver armored plating that covers his entire upper body, including the shoulders and forearms (with fingerless parts to the hands), as well as the legs, over a red, sleeveless outfit. The cloth has yellow, blue and red accents, along with a collar that protects the user's neck, and a belt around his waist with a blue gem. He wears a silver tiara with pegasus-like wings on the sides and a blue gem at the center. Several blue gems also appear on various body parts of the cloth as well, along with a pair of silver-blue crystal-like wings on the cloth's back, granting Kōga total flight and extreme mobility. In the crossover series, he added a long white scarf tied around his neck; the scarf itself represents the Pegasus' wings. Pegasus Omega Cloth: The ultimate cloth born from Kōga's Omega Cosmo during the war between Athena and Pallas. Relationships Family *Saori Kido (Foster Mother) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Team Warriors Members Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 6 Class